


Anata ni hyakkai dakishimetai

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: 100回泣くこと | 100kai Naku Koto (Movie), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), 抱きしめたい | Dakishimetai (Movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>**Este oneshot contiene spoilers de ambas películas**</p>
<p>Shuichi es transferido a Hokkaido luego de pasados casi dos años desde la muerte de Yoshimi. En aquel frío lugar encuentra algo de cariño por parte de un viudo y su pequeño hijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anata ni hyakkai dakishimetai

Shuichi miraba a través de la ventanilla del avión los copos de nieve que empezaron a caer como si le dieran la bienvenida. Tanto sus padres, sus amigos, y hasta el padre de Yoshimi, le dijeron que debía empezar una nueva vida. Aunque incluso ella se lo había dicho, él inconscientemente se negaba a hacerlo. Tenía miedo a olvidarla una vez más. Pero tanto Book, su perro, como el libro de notas que él le había entregado a Yoshimi y que ella había usado como un diario en su lucha diaria contra el cáncer, le impedían hacerlo. Su mente y hasta su propio corazón, también.

Dudando hasta el último instante en que abordó el avión, se dirigía a Hokkaido, donde a diferencia de las tareas realizadas en la fábrica hasta el momento, se dedicaría a tareas administrativas. Dudaba que esto lo ayudara a despejar un poco su mente, pero una pequeña chispa en el fondo de su corazón, rogaba para que fuera así.

Natsumi, una prima de Musu, sería su contacto en aquella fría ciudad. Con las manos al borde del congelamiento, Shuichi esperaba a que un taxi lo llevara al orfanato donde trabajaba la aludida. Finalmente, después de cinco minutos (que él sintió como treinta), un vehículo se estaciono frente a él, y un hombre salió corriendo para dedicarle una reverencia y acercarse a agarrar su equipaje. Recién cuando se acercó a la puerta trasera del automóvil y vio cómo su valija era cuidadosamente colocada dentro del baúl, pudo ver parte de su rostro. Ya dentro del automóvil, suspiró, colocándose el cinturón. Se refregó las manos con fuerza.

— ¿Quiere que suba la calefacción? — Le preguntó el chofer. En ese momento, Shuichi se dio cuenta que el vehículo ya estaba en marcha. A través del espejo retrovisor, lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron sus oscuros ojos color café, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

— Por favor.

El chofer asintió con la cabeza y giró una perilla del tablero del vehículo.

— ¿Adónde lo llevo?

— Eh… Sí — Respondió el aludido, revisando el bolso que había estado colgando sobre uno de sus hombros hasta el momento de abordar el taxi y que ahora estaba a su lado —. Disculpe, pero… No encuentro — Suspiró —… el papel donde anoté la dirección…

— Sólo dígame qué lugar es, ¿una posada? ¿Un hotel? Nací aquí, estoy seguro que puedo llevarlo al destino que usted decida.

— Es un… orfanato…

— Bueno, tenemos suerte con eso. Hay un sólo orfanato en este lugar. ¿Viene a buscar a un niño?

— No exactamente — Respondió Shuichi. No quería tener que contarle su vida a un completo desconocido con quien tendría contacto sólo por unos cuantos minutos, pero se dio cuenta que no lo preguntaba por chismoso, sino por amabilidad —. Fui transferido desde Tokio.

— Ah… Ahora entiendo el por qué del frío — Reconoció el chofer, sonriendo.

— La prima de mi mejor amigo trabaja en ese lugar; ella se comprometió a conseguirme asilo.

— Ya veo — El morocho intentaba sonsacarle algo más de información pero, con razón, su pasajero estaba siendo bastante hermético. El viaje hasta el orfanato siguió en silencio —. Muy bien, aquí es — Le dijo, deteniendo la marcha del vehículo. Shuichi miró con detenimiento el edificio a través de la ventanilla. Efectivamente, habían llegado.

— Quédese con el cambio — Le dijo, extendiéndole unos cuantos billetes, el cual el chofer agarró de buen grado antes de dedicarle una leve reverencia y bajar al mismo tiempo que él del automóvil. Abrió el baúl y sacó su valija —. Gracias por el viaje…, Koyanagi Masami-san — Agregó, tras haber leído su nombre en la pequeña placa colgada sobre el bolsillo el saco del chofer, dedicándole una reverencia. El aludido sonrió, imitando su saludo.

— Un placer — Hizo una pausa, al darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre y mucho menos su apellido.

— Fujii… Shuichi — Se presentó su oyente, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Fujii-san — Terminó su frase el chofer.

Ambos se despidieron y, con su valija, Shuichi entró al orfanato. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rubio, quien le sonrió.

— Fujii, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó, cargando entre sus brazos una canasta con juguetes.

— ¿Natsumi-san?

Su sonrisa fue la respuesta a su pregunta.

— Vamos a la sala de descanso — Dijo la mujer, empezando a caminar por el pasillo, seguida por el recién llegado —. Mi esposo está retrasado, pero dijo que él te ha conseguido un lugar para que te instales. No queda muy lejos de tu nuevo trabajo. Tienes suerte — Le dijo. Pero por algún motivo, ninguna de sus palabras pareció hacer que su oyente sonriera siquiera un poco. Sabía por Musu su accidente y la pérdida de su novia. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, también sabía que le estaba siendo muy difícil superarlo. Al llegar a la pequeña habitación que servía de descanso, Natsumi dejó la canasta sobre una larga mesa en la cual habían muchas otras más, y preparó dos cafés y dejó uno de los pocillos frente a Shuichi.

— ¡Ah! Gracias. Disculpe la molestia — Le dijo, tras haberle mandado un mensaje de texto a su madre, avisándole que había llegado.

— No hay problema — Le sonrió la mujer —. Yo tengo que seguir trabajando, pero… Cualquier cosa que necesites, este es mi número — Agregó, escribiendo algo en un pequeño _post-it_ —… y… este, el de mi casa. Mi esposo llegará en cualquier momento. Nos vemos.

Shuichi le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza y dejó que la mujer se fuera. Posó sus manos alrededor del pocillo caliente. A lo lejos, oía los gritos de alegría de los niños del lugar. Sin soltar el agarre sobre la taza, dejó que su calidez pasara a sus palmas. Hizo su silla un poco hacia atrás y miró el techo. Sintió cómo sus párpados, lentamente, empezaban a cerrarse; cómo el barullo a sus espaldas se hacía cada vez más lejano. Esforzándose por no caer dormido con una taza de café caliente entre sus manos, la dejó debidamente sobre la mesa en torno a la cual estaba sentado. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó que el sueño lo atrapara por completo.

— ¿Fujii-kun? — La voz de un hombre lo hizo pegar un salto. Al mirarlo, el recién llegado le sonrió —. ¿Te estabas durmiendo?

— Lo siento — Respondió el aludido, acariciándose el tabique nasal.

— Los asientos de los aviones no son cómodos para dormir, ¿eh? — Agregó.

— Usted debe ser el esposo de Natsumi-san, ¿verdad?

— El mismo. Vamos. Te llevaré a tu casa así descansas como se debe — Le dijo el hombre. En una fría y ruidosa camioneta cuya única fuente de calor era el motor encendido, llegaron a un pequeño complejo de departamentos de apenas dos pisos. El departamento de Shuichi se encontraba en la planta alta. Su puerta de entrada fue abierta por el esposo de Natsumi —. Adelante. Aquí tienes — Le dijo, entregándole su llave. El departamento estaba bien distribuido. Salvo el living-comedor y el dormitorio, todo lo demás tenía su propia habitación —. Los dueños tuvieron que irse a Kioto por problemas familiares, y piensan quedarse allí una buena temporada. Pero mientras tanto, puedes quedarte aquí.

— Muchas gracias — Dijo Shuichi, calentando sus manos sobre la estufa encendida. Su acompañante sonrió por el frío que parecía no escaparse de Shuichi.

— No es nada. Entonces, nos vemos.

El aludido agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Espero a que su cuerpo se calentara un poco para desempacar. Las cajas con las cosas que decidió llevar consigo desde Tokio, estaban a un costado de la habitación. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, contemplando una fotografía en la que estaban Book, Yoshimi y él, sonriendo para la cámara. Cómo olvidar aquel día, si había sido una de sus citas más divertidas que habían tenido. Aunque debido al cáncer de Yoshimi no habían podido tener hijos, Book se había convertido en eso para ellos. Sollozó, acariciando la fotografía cuando sintió una lágrima caer sobre la misma. Enjugándose las que amenazaban con seguir saliendo de sus ojos, dejó todo como estaba, se incorporó y agarró algo de ropa para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Esperaba que una buena ducha lo hiciera volver su atención al nuevo trabajo que le esperaba a partir del día siguiente en una ciudad completamente desconocida para él.

 

Aunque varias de las secretarias y compañeras de trabajo le dedicaron una que otra mirada, él no se interesó en nadie, y decidió sumergirse en el trabajo lo más que pudo.

 

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había llegado. Decidió imprimir un mapa del lugar y simplemente, dejarse llevar, pero terminó bebiendo una lata de café en un parque, viendo a los niños sobre los diferentes juegos que estaban puestos para su divertimiento.

De repente, una pelota pasó frente suyo. Él detuvo su lento andar con el pie, encontrándose a los pocos segundos con un niño.

— ¿Es tuya? — Le preguntó, asintiendo el pequeño con la cabeza —. Agárrala — Dijo Shuichi, por lo que el niño agarró la pelota, pero se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Sin comprender el por qué de su seria actitud, el mayor le extendió su lata —. ¿Quieres café? — El niño negó efusivamente con la cabeza —. No tengo dulces para darte, lo siento — Se disculpó, sonriendo, pero el gesto no pareció hacer efecto en el pequeño —. ¿Estás perdido? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? — Le preguntó.

— Mi mamá no está.

Shuichi pestañó. Sintió una punzada a la altura del pecho. Al mirar al niño de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo, creyó ver el mismo sentimiento con el que él cargaba desde la muerte de Yoshimi.

— ¡Nagomi! — Un hombre se acercó a él, Shuichi tardó en reconocerlo sin su uniforme de trabajo.

— Koyanagi-san — Dijo.

— ¡Ah! Fujii-san — Lo saludó el aludido con una reverencia —. ¿Descansando?

— Sí… Algo así… Había preparado un plan para el día de hoy… pero terminé cancelando todo.

— Ve a despedirte de tus amigos — Le dijo Masami al pequeño que estaba a su lado, quien salió corriendo en dirección a un grupo de niños.

— ¿Es su sobrino? — Le preguntó Shuichi.

— Mi hijo. Tiene 6 años.

— ¿Hijo? — Repreguntó su oyente, casi ahogándose con un sorbo de café —. Lo siento es que… no pensé que fuera tan… mayor…

Masami sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

— Sí… Su madre falleció a los pocos días de darlo a luz — Agregó, mirando a su hijo a lo lejos.

— Y…, ¿no ha vuelto a rehacer su vida? — Masami lo miró —. Ah, lo siento. No soy quien para darle un consejo de ese tipo — Suspiró el muchacho, despeinándose los cabellos.

— No. Ni he tenido tiempo de buscar a alguien, y tampoco he pensado en hacerlo — Dijo, sonriéndole.

— No ha podido olvidarla, ¿cierto?

El aludido ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y apoyó lentamente ambos brazos sobre el banco.

— Es complicado… Tsukasa… Ah… Tsukasa era el nombre de mi esposa. No está bien que la olvide, después de todo, es la madre de Nagomi. Pero, la realidad es que ella ya no está aquí, que jamás volverá a estar aquí — Ante cada palabra que el hombre sentado a su lado decía, Shuichi sentía unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Tragó esas ganas junto con un poco de saliva —. Es extraño que Nagomi que es un niño lo haya entendido, pero a mí… aún me cuesta un poco — Agregó, mirando a su oyente.

— Sé lo que siente… Yo… he perdido a mi novia hace dos años.

— Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué le sucedió?    

— Cáncer.

— Lo siento. Yo diciendo estas cosas de una forma tan fácil y…

— Por vino vine a Hokkaido, en realidad. Ya que al igual que Koyanagi-san… no puedo olvidarla…

Masami palmeó la espalda de Shuichi con un poco de fuerza, sorprendiendo al aludido, quien lo miró.

— Lo logrará — Dijo, acariciando afectuosamente su espalda —. Estoy seguro de que aquí lo logrará.

— No sé si es un buen consejo a seguir viniendo de usted — Le dijo.

— ¡Ja, ja! Sí, ¿no?

— ¡Ya está! — Exclamó Nagomi, apareciendo de un salto frente a ambos hombres.

— Está bien, vamos — Dijo su padre, levantándose. Masami tomó a Nagomi de la mano, y miró a Shuichi —. ¿Quiere acompañarnos a almorzar, Fujii-san? Conozco un restorán donde preparan un curry riquísimo.

La inquisidora mirada de Nagomi inhibió un poco la respuesta del aludido.

— ¿No cree que sea una molestia?

— Por supuesto que no. Siempre es bueno comer en compañía, ¿no, Nagomi?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza. Shuichi no comprendía qué pasaba en la mente del niño.

Efectivamente, el curry estaba delicioso. Apenas unos minutos después de terminar de comer, Nagomi saltó de su asiento para ir al sector de juegos del lugar. El mismo era pequeño, pero entretenido para un solo niño.

— Creo que no le caigo bien — Dijo Shuichi.

— ¿Eh?

— A su hijo.

— No diga eso. No lo creo — Dijo Masami, dirigiendo su vista a su hijo unos instantes.

— Aunque traté de todo en el parque, no pude sacarle una sonrisa.

— Si no le hubiera caído bien, se lo hubiera dicho. Ha sacado la misma lengua afilada de su madre — Reconoció.

— ¿Aún le duele?

— ¿Mh? — Masami lo miró.

— Recordar a Tsukasa-san.

— Es doloroso no tenerla cerca, pero sé que ella está bien en el lugar donde está, y que dejó a Nagomi en este mundo para que me cuide, yo poder cuidarlo a él, y amarlo de la misma forma en que la amé a ella. Realmente…, no sé qué hubiera hecho si Tsukasa se hubiera ido incluso antes de concebirlo.

— Nagomi-kun… es lo que lo hace seguir viviendo, ¿verdad?

— Así es. Quizás también sea por eso que no se me ocurrió siquiera pensar en encontrar una nueva pareja — Masami empezó a jugar con la alianza que aún seguía sobre su dedo anular —. Estoy seguro que Tsukasa estaría feliz, pero no quiero tener que imponerle a Nagomi que llame “mamá” a una mujer que no lo es. Yo no sería feliz si mi hijo no lo está.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que le esté diciendo a Nagomi-kun que se olvide de su madre.

— Lo sé, pero… La mente de los niños es extremadamente complicada, Fujii-san — Declaró Masami, sonriendo y al mismo tiempo, con una exagerada expresión de terror. Shuichi sonrió y giró su cabeza para ver a Nagomi.

La tarde había llegado. Masami se ofreció a llevar a Shuichi hasta su departamento, lo cual el hombre aceptó de buen grado.

— Muchas gracias por traerme, Koyanagi-san — Le dijo, una vez salió del automóvil —. Nos vemos, Nagomi-kun — Le dijo al pequeño que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del automóvil. Sin perder su inexplicable seriedad, el niño lo saludó agitando su mano, después de mirar a su padre, quien hizo esa misma mueca con la suya.

— ¿Fujii-san te cae mal, Nagomi? — Le preguntó, una vez el automóvil fue puesto en marcha. Masami vio por el espejo retrovisor un efusivo movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte de su hijo —. Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

— Me da tristeza.

— ¿Tristeza? ¿Por qué?

— Me hace acordar a mamá.

Ante la sorpresiva respuesta de Nagomi, Masami frenó abruptamente su vehículo. Tardó un poco en girarse para mirarlo, ya que no se había dado cuenta que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. El niño lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos al sentir cómo el vehículo fue detenido de esa manera.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que me hace acordar a mamá…

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé — Fue su simple respuesta. Masami tardó un tiempo prudencial en volver su atención al camino a su hogar. Las palabras de su hijo lo habían dejado intranquilo, pero por sobre todo, sorprendido.

 

Había pasado otra semana y sus cosas aún seguían en las cajas, mas su ropa sí estaba acomodada en su respectivo armario. Abrir una nueva caja, le hacía recordar todavía más a Yoshimi. El timbre sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta, pero no vio a nadie al otro lado. Una pequeña mano llamó su presencia desde abajo.

— Nagomi-kun — Mencionó el nombre del niño que le extendía una pequeña caja.

— Disculpe las molestias — Le dijo.

— Eh… No — Shuichi se sentó en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Nagomi y agarrar el paquete que éste le extendía —. No es molestia, para nada — Le sonrió.

— Nagomi, te dije que esperaras — Dijo Masami, apareciendo a su lado un poco agitado —. Vine corriendo por las escaleras para alcanzarlo — Aclaró al dueño del departamento que estaba sorprendido por su repentina aparición —. ¿No tiene frío?

En ese momento, Shuichi se dio cuenta que estaba vestido con un pantalón de jogging, y que una toalla igual de mojada que sus cabellos, cubrían sus hombros. Se levantó de un salto y se hizo un lado para dejarlos entrar.

— Pasen, por favor — Dijo, entrando él rápidamente a su hogar.

— Así va a pescar un resfrío, Fujii-san — Bromeó Masami, entrando al lugar junto a su hijo y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

— Sírvase un café — Le dijo Shuichi, ya desde su cuarto —. En la heladera puede encontrar un cartón de leche para calentarle a Nagomi-kun.

— ¿Me acompañas a hacer el desayuno? — Le preguntó Masami a su hijo.

— Me quedo aquí — Dijo el niño, sentándose sobre una silla.

— Está bien. Pero no toques nada — Le advirtió su padre.

— ¿Ni siquiera el pastel?

— Mucho menos el pastel.

Masami sonrió ante la resignación de su hijo, quien estiró sus brazos sobre la mesa e infló las mejillas en señal de enfado. Shuichi salió de su habitación, apropiadamente vestido para recibir a su visita.

— ¿Te regañó tu padre? — Le preguntó a Nagomi, quien asintió con la cabeza —. Tengo algo que puede animarte — Agregó, recordando algo de último momento que podía cambiar el humor del niño y, quizás, lograr simpatizarle aunque sea un poco —. Toma — Le dijo, entregándole un cuaderno de dibujos y una caja de lápices. El rostro del niño se iluminó con una luz que Shuichi jamás había visto. Aquello, lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— ¿Cómo se dice? — Preguntó Masami al pequeño, volviendo de la cocina.

— ¡Muchas gracias, _oniisan_! — Exclamó el niño. Cuando su hijo abrió el cuaderno, Masami se dio cuenta que, pese a que este tenía hojas en blanco, aparentaba haber tenido todavía más, ya que podía verse a través del anillado cómo una gran cantidad de páginas le fueron arrancadas de un tirón. Así mismo, varios de los lápices parecían haber tenido sus buenos usos. Estaba por preguntárselo a Shuichi, pero éste se había ido a la cocina —. ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Eh?

— _Oniisan._

— Eh… Shuichi… Pero te dije que…

— ¡Shuichi-chan! — Exclamó Nagomi, al verlo regresar de la cocina con una bandeja con tres tazas colmadas de bebidas calientes y tres platos. Tanto el aludido como el padre del pequeño se quedaron asombrados ante sus palabras.

— Va… ¡Vaya…! — Dijo Masami, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa —. Lo terminó comprando con un cuaderno y una caja de lápices…

— No lo hice con esa intención — Reconoció el aludido, también sonriendo —. Es sólo que pensé que Nagomi-kun se aburriría con nuestra conversación de adultos.

— Es verdad.

 

Un nuevo día en la oficina había empezado. Como todas las mañanas desde aquel día en que logró entrar al corazón de Nagomi, Shuichi recibía un mensaje de buenos días que le era enviado a escondidas desde el celular de su padre. Aunque constantemente Masami le pedía disculpas por eso, el aludido en realidad se lo agradecía, ya que, debido al frío clima, le costaba horrores salir de la cama.

— Fujii-san, ¿puedes enviar a Suzuki-kun a la escuela primaria? — Le pidió una compañera.

— Pero…, ¿Suzuki-kun no empezó hace un par de días con las reparaciones? — Dudó el aludido.

— Es el único que está en la fábrica — Reconoció la muchacha.

— Está bien — Dijo el muchacho, no del todo convencido, levantando el tubo telefónico —. ¿Para qué asunto es?

— Hay una posible fuga de gas.

Shuichi hizo la correspondiente llamada para comunicarse con el único técnico que estaba en el lugar. Había oído que no tenía mucha experiencia en el sector, pero que el presidente de la sucursal lo había contratado porque tenía una numerosa familia qué mantener.

Llegando el receso del mediodía para almorzar, Shuichi encendió su teléfono celular. Aparentemente, Nagomi había llevado a la escuela el teléfono de su padre a escondidas, ya que recibió otro mensaje de texto, en el que le decía que estaba jugando en el patio porque estaban arreglando algo en las estufas.

Al entrar al enorme salón donde solían almorzar todos los empleados, se sorprendió al ver a varios grupos de compañeros con la cara pegada a los no más de cinco televisores que se extendían a lo largo del complejo. La misma muchacha que le había pedido que se comunicara con Suzuki, se le acercó corriendo, con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Sin saber la razón de esto, Shuichi sintió unos escalofríos recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó, intentando sonreír.

— La escuela…

— ¿Suzuki-san hizo algo malo?

— Hay un incendio.

— ¿Qué? — Musitó, tragando en seco.

— Lo están diciendo en las noticias.

Rápidamente, Shuichi fue pidiendo permiso a sus compañeros para poder quedar frente a la pantalla del televisor. Efectivamente, un incendio había empezado a crearse en la escuela primaria. Instintivamente, agarró su teléfono celular y marcó el número del cual Nagomi le había mandado un mensaje. Después de cuatro tonos, atendió la máquina contestadora. Desesperado, intentó una vez más, respondiendo alguien después del segundo tono.

— ¡¿Nagomi-kun?!

— “ _Shuichi-chan_ …”, dijo el aludido, tosiendo luego. “ _Hay mucho fuego._ ”

— Espera allí. Voy a buscarte.

— “ _Shuichi-chan…_ ”

— ¡Voy a buscarte! — Volvió a exclamar el muchacho, saliendo corriendo del lugar sin oír la voz de absolutamente nadie.

Guiado por todas y cada una de las personas que encontró en el camino, Shuichi llegó a la escuela y pasó rápidamente la barrera puesta por los bomberos y la policía. Hubiera entrado a la escuela sin ser visto por ellos, de no ser porque un bombero detuvo su carrera.

— Señor, por favor, quédese detrás de la barrera.

— Yo envié a la persona que iba a arreglar la fuga de gas, ¿qué sucedió? — Le dijo, sin retroceder ni un solo paso —. ¿Dónde está?

La duda del hombre a quien le hablaba respondió a su pregunta.

— ¡Nagomi! — A lo lejos, Shuichi oyó la voz de Masami, intentando cruzar la barrera, peleando él con un policía que le impedía acercarse a la escuela —. ¡Déjeme! ¡Mi hijo está ahí!

Los gritos desgarradores de Masami se clavaron en el cerebro de Shuichi. Advirtiendo el segundo en que el bombero frente a él se distrajo, salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Si Nagomi y Suzuki aún seguían adentro, él iba a rescatarlos, aunque tuviera que entregar su vida a cambio de la de ambos.

Efectivamente, el fuego rodeaba gran parte de la estructura. El fuego se disipó no sólo por la fuga de gas que fue cierta sino, también, por dentro de los mismos tubos que llevaban el gas a todas las estufas de la primaria. Había un solo lugar donde podía estar Nagomi, y en lo más profundo de su corazón, esperaba que Suzuki estuviera con él. Ayudado de su saco para respirar y corriendo lo más cerca del suelo posible, llegó al patio a cielo abierto que se encontraba en el medio del establecimiento.

— ¡Nagomi-kun!

Largándose a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, el pequeño se acercó corriendo a él.

— _Oniichan_! — Exclamó, señalando algo detrás de la pequeña fuente en medio del patio —. ¡Suzuki _oniichan_ está herido!

Alzando al pequeño sobre sus espaldas, Shuichi se acercó hasta la fuente, dentro de la cual, Suzuki estaba intentando calmar el dolor que sentía por una fea herida sobre la pierna, con la poca cantidad de agua que aún había allí.

— Parece que… no sirvo para este trabajo, ¿no, Fujii-san?

— Vámonos.

— Váyanse ustedes. Yo… no podré salir en estas condiciones — Empezó a gimotear.

— ¡Nos vamos! — Reiteró el mayor, agarrándolo del brazo y obligándolo a levantarse apoyado sobre su pie sano —. Intenta quitarte la chaqueta y tápate la boca con eso hasta que salgamos. Nagomi-kun, respira dentro de mi saco, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí — Respondió el niño.

Pese al fuego abrasador, pese a que todo estaba en contra, camino a la salida, se encontraron con el mismo bombero que le había impedido el paso a Shuichi apenas llegó. Él los ayudó a salir, segundos antes de que Shuichi cayera desmayado.

— _¡¡Shuichi!!_

Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos, ya podía dormir tranquilamente.

 

Un fuerte sonido lo hizo despertar sobresaltado. La fuerte luz fluorescente encima suyo, lo hizo cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y abrió un ojo, lentamente. Afuera, estaba nevando. No se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando los copos que empezaban a multiplicarse al otro lado del vidrio. Se percató del paso del tiempo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y a Masami cruzando la misma, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo despierto y dedicándole una sonrisa por ello.

— Al fin despiertas — Le dijo.

Confundido, poco a poco, el aludido empezó a recordar lo sucedido.

— ¿Y Nagomi-kun?

— En casa, saltando en una pata. Me sorprende lo rápido que se recuperan los niños — Sonrió, sentándose en un sillón un poco alejado de la camilla y cubriendo sus piernas con una gruesa frazada. Shuichi vio que uno de los almohadones estaba fuera de su lugar.

— ¿Se quedó a dormir aquí…? — Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

— Nagomi no tiene clases hasta nuevo aviso y puedo pedir un par de días en el trabajo — Dijo Masami, soplando el café que estaba entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué…? — Musitó.

— En agradecimiento. Por haberle salvado la vida a mi hijo.

— ¡¿Y Suzuki-kun?! — Exclamó Shuichi al cabo de unos instantes, recordando lo malherido que estaba el aludido.

— Hay… pocas probabilidades de que recupere la movilidad de su pierna derecha. Es todo lo que pude llegar a averiguar — Shuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró —. Pero está bien. Al menos, está vivo.

Su oyente estaba por decirle algo, pero así como separó sus labios para hacerlo, volvió a cerrarlos. No sabía del todo bien qué decirle. Esperaba que así como tuvieron compasión para con él como para enviarlo a hacer trabajo administrativo al otro lado del país, también la tuvieran con Suzuki y su familia.

Aunque estuviera vivo, no dejaba de carcomerle la culpa. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, no hubiera sucedido aquel incendio. Si ese día le hubiera dicho a su compañera que confiaba más en su conocimiento que en el del principiante Suzuki, no hubiera sucedido aquel incendio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una llamada entrante a su celular. Extendió su brazo derecho para agarrarlo, pero fue Masami quien se lo terminó alcanzando.

— Gracias — Le dijo Shuichi, mientras el aludido, luego de negar con la cabeza, lo ayudó a sentarse en la camilla —. ¿Hola?

— “ _Shuichi, hijo, ¿cómo estás?_ ”, preguntó su madre al otro lado.

— Ah… Mamá — Al dirigir su vista a Masami, éste levantó ambas cejas, sonriéndole —. Yo… Estoy bien…

— “ _Masami-kun me dejó preocupada con lo sucedido_.”

— ¿Ma… sami-kun…? — Preguntó, mirando al aludido, con el ceño fruncido.

— “ _Sí, estuve intentando comunicarme contigo, pero no atendías. Masami-kun amablemente atendió mis llamadas y me explicó la situación. Ay, Shuichi, estoy tan feliz de que hayas comenzado a relacionarte de nuevo con la gente._ ”

Sus palabras lo dejaron pensando.

Su madre tenía razón. Y no había sido sólo con Masami, hasta podría decirse que Natsumi y su esposo, y hasta el pequeño Nagomi y Suzuki también formaban parte de ese nuevo círculo de amigos que, sin darse cuenta había formado apenas pisó esa ciudad.

— Ya veo…

— “ _Envíale mis saludos a Masaki-kun._ ”

— Se los enviaré — Dijo Shuichi, mirando a su nervioso acompañante con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo está Book?

— “ _Extrañándote, por supuesto._ ”

— A como van las cosas, creo que voy tardar un buen tiempo en aparecerme por casa.

— “ _Va a esperarte con ansias, ya lo sabes._ ”

— Gracias por llamar, mamá.

— “ _Llama tú de vez en cuando._ ”

— Masami-kun me hará recordarlo — Dijo, mirando al aludido y aumentando un poco su tono de voz al mencionarlo, para llamar su atención —. Saludos a todos. Adiós. Así que Masami-kun…

— Tu madre no dejaba de llamar. De otra forma, no habría atendido ninguna de tus llamadas — Intentó excusarse.

— Gracias. Ahora creo que estamos a mano.

— Cuando te recuperes, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

Su mirada tenía un brillo igual al de Nagomi cuando le entregó aquel cuaderno que había pertenecido a Yoshimi. Asintió con la cabeza, accediendo a su pedido.

 

No sabía qué llevarle, así que sólo llevó unos pasteles individuales que le recomendaron en una confitería. No sabía qué gusto sería el favorito de cada integrante de la familia, así que pidió uno de cada sabor. Finalmente, la fuerte se abrió, dando paso a Suzuki que al principio, si bien, se sorprendió por su visita, terminó sonriendo ampliamente al verlo allí.

— ¡¡Fujii-san!! — Exclamó —. Pero…, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?

— Pasaba por aquí y… simplemente vine a traerte esto — Le dijo, un tanto nervioso.

— ¡Ah! Pero, ¿dónde están mis modales? Pase, por favor.

— No, no, no. Está bien — Dijo Shuichi, extendiéndole la bolsa que estaba a su lado —. Como te dije, tengo planes.

— Oh… Está bien… ¡Venga otro día! Mi mujer tiene libre los días martes. Ella prepara un té rojo que no se imagina.

— ¿Día… libre…?

— Sí — Respondió Suzuki, con una sonrisa —. Consiguió trabajo en el hospital como voluntaria. Es una suerte teniendo en cuenta mi accidente.

— Lo siento mucho.

— No tengo nada de qué disculparse. Al contrario, gracias a eso puedo pasar más tiempo con mis hijos.

— Ya veo… Bueno… yo…

— Claro. Tiene que irse. Gracias por venir, Fujii-san.

Shuichi le dedicó una profunda reverencia y se dirigió al parque. Apoyó su cuerpo contra un árbol y suspiró. Quiso volver a ahogarse con sus propios pensamientos, pero el sonido de la bocina de un automóvil se lo impidió. Al girar en dirección al sonido, vio la mano de Masami agitándose frenéticamente dentro de su usual herramienta de trabajo, llamando su atención. Shuichi se acercó al asiento trasero para abrir la puerta, pero la voz de Masami lo alertó.

— Ven adelante. Hoy no vas a ser mi pasajero — Le dijo.

Shuichi dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado.

— Entonces, ¿qué seré? — Le preguntó, una vez se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

— Hoy serás mi invitado — Respondió el aludido, sonriendo —. Hoy voy a hacerte recorrer todo el pueblo, amigo mío.

Shuichi sonrió, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas. Estando en Tokio sólo a Musu había considerado un amigo, pero, en cambio en ese gélido lugar, había hecho muchísimos más.

— ¿Y Nagomi-kun?

— Se quedó con sus abuelos.

— Ya veo.

— Me costó convencerlo de que se quedara.

— ¿Por qué no lo trajo?

— Porque quería que estuviéramos sólo nosotros dos — Le dijo.

Tal y como lo había prometido, Masami pasó el día hablando de todo el pueblo. No importaba por qué lugar pasaran, él siempre tenía una historia que contar. Pero, más que parecer que se lo sabía por haber nacido ahí, parecía que se lo hubiera estudiado de algún libro. Al caer la noche, Masami detuvo el automóvil en una gasolinera para cargar nafta y comprar cervezas. Cuando creyó que el viaje terminaría, Shuichi se dio cuenta que el automóvil se detuvo una vez más al costado del camino pero, esta vez, el motos se detuvo por completo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bajemos — Le pidió Masami.

Sin comprender el por qué de aquel pedido, Shuichi descendió del vehículo junto con él, siguiéndolo hasta la orilla del río que hacía todavía más insoportable el ya helado clima.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — A modo de respuesta, Masami, sentado sobre unas rocas, le extendió una cerveza, con una pícara sonrisa.

— Si quieres sobrevivir a este clima, vas a tener que soportar esto — Le dijo. Sin tener más opciones que seguirle la corriente, Shuichi agarró la lata y se sentó a su lado. No intercambiaron demasiadas palabras. Shuichi sentía que si hablaba, el poco calor corporal que le quedaba iba a escapársele por completo. Lo único que lo consolaba era saber que apenas llegara a su casa, lo esperaría una estufa caliente, una ducha caliente y una sopa que iba a quemarle el esófago.

Llegó a comprender un poco por qué Masami lo había llevado hasta ese lugar: las estrellas en el cielo brillaban con una fuerza que jamás había visto en la ciudad. Se acostó para poder admirar su resplandor, incorporándose sólo para beber de vez en cuando el contenido de su bebida.

— ¿Ya está? — Le preguntó a Masami, sentándose, después de terminar de beber una tercera cerveza.

— Me sorprende tu estabilidad, Shui — Al darse cuenta que estaba por llamarlo por su nombre de pila, Masami giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, dándole vergüenza mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Cómo iba a decirme? — Preguntó el aludido, sonriendo.

— Lo siento. Es que Nagomi…

— Está bien. No hay problema — Masami lo miró —. Está bien si me dice Shuichi — Afirmó el aludido tanto con sus palabras como con su cabeza.

— Si tú me dices Masami.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juego de niños? — Le preguntó, incorporándose, pero al hacerlo tan rápido, sumado a la baja tolerancia al alcohol que tenía, empezó a tambalearse. Levantándose apenas, Masami lo agarró de la mano para evitar que cayera al río.

— Ten cuidado — Le sonrió —. Lo mejor es que volvamos a casa.

— Tú no bebiste nada — Dijo Shuichi, mientras Masami lo abrazaba por la cintura y pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre su nuca para poder llevarlo hasta el automóvil.

— Es que yo tengo que manejar — Reconoció el aludido.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Shuichi fue tranquilo. Cantó absolutamente todas las canciones que sonaron en la radio, y las que no conocía, intentaba cantarlas por fonética.

Aunque Masami intentó entrar con él hasta el departamento, él se lo impidió. Le dijo que seguiría sus órdenes de irse directo a dormir y se despidió. Pero en el camino a su habitación, una vez más, recordó a Yoshimi.

 

Oyó un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza, luego otro, y luego otro.

En realidad, no era su cabeza lo que estaban golpeando, pero él lo sentía así.

Cuando se dignó a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, al costado de la cama, rodeado de latas y botellas de cerveza y quién sabe qué otra bebida.

No sabía si era de día o de noche, ya que las persianas todavía seguían bajas.

— _¡¡Shuichi!!_

De nuevo, la misma voz que oyó antes de perder el conocimiento al salir de la primaria.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién lo llamaba?

Lo siguiente que oyó fue un estruendo y divisó una sombra, a través de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, entrando a la fuerza a su casa.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, con la misma fuerza en que fue abierta la de entrada.

El intruso suspiró, aliviado. Se acercó a él y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Jamás había sentido una sensación similar.

Ni siquiera con Yoshimi.

Desear que siguieran abrazándolo de esa misma forma para siempre.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar.

— Déjame — Le dijo, en realidad, sin querer que lo soltara.

— ¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo? — Le dijo Masami, aflojando su agarre para obligar a su oyente a que lo mirara.

— Estuve tomando, ¿acaso está mal?

— Está mal si te ausentas al trabajo. Ni siquiera respondiste las llamadas o los golpes en la puerta — Masami se dio cuenta que regañándolo lo único que iba a conseguir sería hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba. Ayudándose con la vista, encontró algo que le llamó la atención —. ¿Era ella? — Le preguntó, en referencia al portarretratos al costado suyo.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Ella era tu novia?

— ¿Yoshimi? Ella era mi novia. Íbamos a casarnos. Pero se murió. De cáncer. Y me dejó solo. Sin nada.

— Lo sé, me lo dijiste. Pero…

— ¿Por qué mierda tuve que venir aquí? — Suspiró —. Si no hubiera venido aquí, la escuela no se habría prendido fuego, Suzuki seguiría con las dos piernas sanas… Nada de esto habría sucedido.

— Pero Yoshimi seguiría estando muerta — Shuichi lo miró. Muy lentamente, a medida que su cabeza procesaba las duras palabras que le dijo Masami, en sus ojos empezó a despertarse un sentimiento de furia. Levantó su mano derecha para pegarle una cachetada, pero terminó conteniéndose y deteniéndola, cerrando la mano en un puño —. ¿Qué? ¿Ibas a pegarme? Vamos, atrévete. Hazlo. ¿Qué esperas?

— Déjame — Le dijo Shuichi, acurrucándose en la frazada que había tirado a su lado.

— No voy a dejarte solo.

— Yo estoy solo — Musitó.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Que no estás solo te digo!

De un tirón, Masami agarró a Shuichi del cuello de la remera y lo alzó un poco para que estuviera a su altura. Sentándose alrededor de su cuerpo, besó sus labios con ternura.

El aludido, sintió una sensación todavía más cálida que la estufa del departamento, una ducha y una sopa caliente, todas ellas juntas. Cerró sus ojos, y sin atreverse a tocar el cuerpo de Masami, se dejó besar lenta y dulcemente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Masami se dio cuenta que dos lágrimas furtivas mojaron el rostro de Shuichi. Con ambas palmas, secó sus mejillas y volvió a darse un corto beso en los labios.

— ¿Por qué…? — Susurró Shuichi, mirándolo a los ojos.

— No estás solo, Shuichi. Nosotros estamos aquí, Nagomi y yo. Nosotros, a partir de ahora, seremos tu familia — Susurró el aludido, al borde del llanto.

— Quiero que me abraces — Le pidió.

Masami asintió, abrazándolo una vez más. Ahora, sin miedo de ningún tipo, Shuichi alzó ambos brazos y lo abrazó de igual manera.

— Quiero abrazarte… cien veces más.


End file.
